


Playing With Fire

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consensual, Erotic Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Monster Boys, Teratophilia, Vampire Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Fits within the canon of my other stories, but also a fun threesome romp if you haven’t read those!A vampire and his boyfriend consider bringing in a third party, the vampire’s ex and fuck buddy with a major thirst for domination. All Cory wants is a monster gangbang. Is that too much to ask?The answer is no.





	Playing With Fire

Cory’s eyelids fluttered slightly. Adrian knelt between his knees, sucking and licking at his cock. The man moaned and tugged at the vampire’s hair slightly, rolling his hips and thrusting deep into the other’s throat. Since they started seeing each other two months prior, these kinds of encounters had become commonplace. Cory found himself sleeping over more and more. He arrived back from work to Adrian at the door. Before he could say a word or even get a quick kiss in, the vampire passed a hand over his eyes. That simple gesture sent him spiralling into his sub space. He stepped inside and immediately loosened his tie.    
  
“Long day?” Adrian asked, a smirk playing on his lips. His eyes glowed softly in the darkness of the apartment. “I could feel your tension when you were coming up the stairs, baby. Let’s work that out of you, hm?”   
  
”God yes,” Cory whispered. Moments later, he was pinned against the wall, floating in a soft trance as Adrian pleasured him from below. The vampire’s hands wandered, gently kneading and massaging his thighs. His mouth occupied, he transmitted praise directly into his boyfriend’s mind.    
  
Relax, Cory. Go deep for me. Melt. Submit. Thrust. Pull my hair a little, darling. Fuck your master’s mouth.    
  
Cory panted. Adrian barraged him with soft mental commands alongside the touches and the pleasure and the glow. The gentle red glow of the vampire’s eyes had become something that stayed with him now, fully representative of his surrender. His submission. A peaceful and pleasurable place to slip away when he was anxious or stressed. His eyes reflected that glow as he stared blankly ahead, thrusting mindlessly into his lover’s mouth.    
  
He came shortly after, gasping for air. Cory breathed heavily and held Adrian’s shoulders. The vampire stood slowly, keeping his lover steady against the wall. He ducked in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips.    
  
“Better?”   
  
”Yes sir,” Cory murmured, smiling. Adrian cupped his cheek softly.    
  
“Wake up for me, my love,” he said. “Nice and easy. Come to the couch. I’ll get you a drink.” Cory nodded and did as asked, zipping up his pants and unbuttoning his dress shirt. Adrian met him in the living room and sat next to him, handing him a tumbler of rye. “Now that you’re more relaxed, do you want to tell me about your day?” Cory chuckled and took a sip of his drink.   
  
”A couple of the other teachers are dicks,” he said with a shrug. “Making comments at lunch. Didn’t feel like it would be smart to out myself just to prove a point, so I just had to stew with that until I got home.” Adrian placed a sympathetic hand on his knee.    
  
“That’s shitty, babe. I’m sorry. If you want your big, bad, vampire boyfriend to go scare them, I’d be happy to.” Cory laughed outright at that.    
  
“No, it’ll be fine. I don’t care what they think anyways. I’ve got you to come home to, that’s all that matters.” He took another sip of his drink, pensive for a moment.    
  
“What’s on your mind?” Cory shrugged, trying to figure out how best to word this. It had been on his mind for a while...   
  
“Well... we’ve been seeing each other for a while. And I love it, and you. You’ve shown me some pretty wild shit and, I guess, parts of me I didn’t know existed. Does that sound stupid?”   
  
”Not at all,” Adrian grinned. “It’s sweet.”   
  
”Okay good. Well, I was thinking I might be ready- I might want to go... further.” Adrian raised an eyebrow.    
  
“Tell me what that means for you,” he sad, taking a sip of wine. “Further can mean a lot of things. I’m fairly open to most, dont get me wrong, but I want to know what you want.” Cory was blushing heavily.    
  
“Well... You’ve talked a bit about Chiron and when you guys were together,” he said. “He’s an awesome guy. And I know you still hook up once in a while, and I was just wondering if I could... you mentioned on our first date, sometimes you guys bring someone else in to... fight over? And... play with. And I was wondering if maybe I could-“   
  
”Oh, Cory, I was hoping you would ask.” Adrian grinned widely. “I didn’t wanna suggest it in case you weren’t into that. But... I mean, of course you’re welcome to join us. Chiron has definitely expressed some interest in you.”   
  
”He has?” Cory spluttered. “I mean... I know he has his roommates and that new guy to play with. He was interested in me?”   
  
”He thinks you’re gorgeous,” Adrian assured. “We actually talked about you last time we saw each other. He was wondering if you would want to come and play, but we were both very clear it would be up to you to take the first step.” Cory nodded, still flushed. “Besides, he likes the way humans fall for him. He can be kind of full of himself...”   
  
“He almost got me just chatting the other day,” Cory laughed. “We were just talking about the news and I was just... watching the way his lips moved. It’s his voice, isn’t it? It’s his voice that gets you.”   
  
”He has lots of tricks,” Adrian said with a fangy smirk. “And is adamant that he’s better than I am. But I think that’ll be up for you to decide, hm?” Cory chuckled and shook his head.    
  
“Fuck, I just want both of you,” he said. “I’m kinda curious about... the tail. And the...” Adrian could see it quite plainly in Cory’s mind. The twisted little fantasy that played out. Being bound, fucked, and brainwashed by the two of them. He had a pretty good imagination. Good enough that the vampire was getting a bit hot under the collar.    
  
“Would you like to try it tomorrow?” He asked, knocking back the rest of his wine. “I was going to meet him for drinks anyways. I’m sure we can sort something out.” Adrian stroked Cory’s thigh lightly. The man nodded, cheeks hot.    
  
“Y-Yeah. I’d like that a lot.” Adrian grinned and kissed him. His hand brushed over Cory’s cock.    
  
“Then it’s a date. Tomorrow, we’ll see about fulfilling that pretty little fantasy of yours. But tonight, you’re still mine Cory.” Cory was about to reply when Adrian snapped his fingers, and he went down deep.    
  
The next day was a Saturday. Cory spent it cleaning, trying to keep his mind from wandering too close to the events of the evening. Adrian went out to buy groceries and to make preparations, whatever that meant. Cory tried to keep his hands off his body while he was alone. But it would be so easy to slip into red... stroke himself mindlessly until the pair came home to use him. To pleasure him. To let him pleasure them. But somehow, he resisted. Adrian arrived with Chiron at half past nine. They had all eaten. Cory had taken the afternoon to go to a yoga class and meet up with a friend for dinner. But at nine thirty, there they were in the living room.    
  
Chiron wore a black turtleneck and two silver earrings. His long, dark hair was pulled into a ponytail. His eyes were a startling blue. Adrian had changed as well. He wore a dark red tank top and tight black pants. He’d put on black eyeliner and a gold nose ring. His black hair was styled to perfection. Every part of his face brought focus back to his eyes, mesmerizing even in their reddish brown colour. Cory was in a loose sweater and jeans, his beard trimmed and clean. He looked, a bit anxiously between the two monsters.    
  
“Don’t look so scared,” Chiron chided, stretching out on the couch. “I promise, I don’t bite. Though you know Adrian does.” He grinned widely, showing off a dazzling set of teeth. “If you want to stop at any time, you need only to hesitate. Adrian will be checking in with you constantly. Any sign of nervousness or reservation, and we’ll take a break.” 

“Oh, I’m not scared,” Cory said quickly, smiling. “But thank you. I’m just… excited. Adrian is the only one who’s ever hypnotized me before so I guess I’m just curious about what you do.” 

“Is that so?” Chiron leaned forward. The tip of his tail slid towards the chair where Cory was seated. Adrian was lounging in the loveseat, watching the interaction intently. “Well you know a bit about me, Cory. You know my voice is my greatest weapon. But I have lots of tricks up my sleeve… Adrian here is very good at getting in your head quickly. Disrupting your thoughts, catching your attention with his eyes. But me? I like to go a bit slower.” His tail wrapped around the chair and slowly pulled it closer to the couch, dragging it easily over the wooden floor. Cory tensed instinctively. “His eyes grab you and subdue you. My gaze… seduces. Does that make sense, Cory?”

“I-I don’t know,” he said. “Like I said, I’ve only ever experienced…” He trailed off as slow, concentric rings of colour spilled from Chiron’s irises, emanating outwards. They colours created the illusion of a tunnel. It was disorienting, a sudden flood of light that immediately captured his gaze. Where Adrian’s stare made him want to freeze, to surrender, this made him lean closer, a puzzled and enraptured expression on his face. 

“Oh,” he whispered. 

“Oh indeed,” Chiron said with a smile. “This is how I like to start, Cory. I like to bring you in nice and easy.” His tail wove between Cory’s legs, gently immobilizing him.  _ “Then I like to speak directly to the primal parts of your brain.”  _ The tone in his voice shifted, taking on a strange, musical quality. It slipped into Cory’s mind easily and forced the tension from his shoulders. He was slumped over, struggling to keep his head up to look at the naga’s eyes. Like answering a prayer, the tip of his tail came up from between his legs to cradle his chin. Cory let out a sigh. 

_ “I like watching my toys as their minds slip away. Because it’s so much easier just to listen, isn’t it pet? To let my words wash over you, wash away all your worries and cares. To sssink into my eyes.”  _ Cory nodded, feeling almost giddy. There was a difference between the trances. Adrian took him down hard and fast, kept him warm and heavy and hungry. Chiron’s was soft and slow, floating on a lazy river. Listening to sweet music. Unfocusing. Unwinding. Chiron leaned forward and undid Cory’s pants, freeing the bulge that had begun to form there. His tail coiled tighter, gently rubbing at his underwear until his cock sprang free, hard and tight against his belly.

Cory was smiling, completely entranced as Chiron whispered soft praise. His hand found the man’s cock and he began to play with it. 

_ “Doesn’t this feel better, Cory?”  _ he whispered.  _ “Isn’t this so much nicer than what the mean old vampire puts you through?”  _ Cory went to shake his head, to explain that they were different, but the tip of the tail slipped inside his mouth, muffling him. He moaned.  _ “Suck, Cory.”  _ He obeyed. 

“I resent the old comment,” Adrian said from far away. Cory’s mind wandered to the vampire for a moment, but Chiron brought him back immediately, squeezing his cock gently. 

_ “I think your thrall might like me a bit better,”  _ the naga purred.  _ “I think he wants to stay in my coils like this forever. Isn’t that right?”  _ The tail bobbed his head up and down in a nod.  _ “Oh, look at that! Mine now.” _

**I don’t think so.** The voice echoed in Cory’s mind. Adrian came up behind Chiron and kissed the naga’s neck. He came into Cory’s frame of vision, and all at once the red came back. He felt his body react instinctively, tensing within the coils. The tail just squeezed him tighter. Chiron pulled the tip of his tail out of the man’s mouth. Cory’s mouth hung open, drool falling from his lips.  **Look at me, Cory. Look at your** **_master._ **

_ “Is Nosferatu filling your head with those nasty commands, Cory?”  _ Chiron sang, pulling his attention back. He gave his cock another squeeze. The tip of his tail circled around. Slowly, Cory was being lifted, maneuvered into standing but without bearing any weight. Adrian stepped between the bound man and the naga, working Cory’s pants down. He grasped Cory’s chin in his hand and kissed him hard. The man nearly melted. 

**Go deeper for me, thrall. Sink deep for me.**

Cory opened his eyes and all he saw was red warmth. He surrendered without question, slipping down and down and down as the coils kneaded his body. He felt himself being set down, his sweater removed. Chiron appeared before him and wrapped his tail around his torso and neck, holding his head steady. Adrian was behind him and slid two fingers into his ass easily. Cory gasped and his knees threatened to buckle. Chiron held fast. 

_ “Hush, little one,”  _ he purred.  _ “Submit… Serve.”  _

“S-Serve,” Cory repeated, trying to nod. Adrian slipped his cock inside his ass and Cory let out a whine. Chiron kissed him, pumping the man’s cock with his hand. Cory felt his eyes roll in his head, his gaze blank and hazy. His hips bucked against the vampire’s cock and into the naga’s hand. Chiron kissed his neck, his chest, his nipples. The tail maneuvered him down, down to his knees, into all fours. It supported him as Adrian fucked him. Chiron’s cock came unsheathed from where it was hidden within his scales right before Cory’s eyes. The naga swayed his hips, and Cory’s eyes followed the tip of the cock, entranced. 

_ “Serve. Obey,”  _ Chiron commanded.  _ “Serve your masters, slave.” _

“Master…” he murmured reverently, nodding. Cory took the naga’s long, thick cock into his mouth. It was bigger than Adrian’s, but not by much. Thick enough to make his eyes water. The tail supported him as he was fucked from both ends. Adrian grunted behind him, scraping his nails along Cory’s side. Cory moaned lewdly, turning his eyes up to Chiron. The naga grinned down at him and tugged his hair. 

**Look into his eyes, Cory.**

He did. The colors sent him spiralling deeper. Sent him further into blank, mindless bliss. 

_ “Good boy,”  _ Chiron grunted as Cory took him deeper. He let his body be moved and fucked and adored every moment of it. He felt Adrian cum, which nearly sent him over the edge as well. 

**Not yet,** the vampire’s voice echoed sternly. He pulled out and grabbed both the naga and the human. In one dizzying motion, they were transported onto the bed. 

“He’ll get floor burns on his knees,” Adrian muttered hoarsely. Chiron pulled out for a moment and settled Cory back on his knees. The poor man had a desperate kind of look in his eyes, mouth slack and drooling, his cock hard and leaking with precum. “What are you looking at, Chiron?” 

“Jusssst wondering if we ever lifted that trigger of yours, Adri,” The naga said with a smirk. Adrian’s eyes widened. 

“Fuck, I don’t think we-“

_ “Then trust in me, little bat.”  _ Adrian’s eyelids seemed to flutter as Chiron pulled him closer on the bed. Cory just watched, silent, getting more and more horny.  _ “Don’t you miss this? Sssubmitting so completely to me… we can play on our own time, but here? With your thrall watching us? It’s worth showing you how good this is.”  _ Cory watched as Adrian leaned in, watched the red glow of his eyes fade into the swirling, cycling circles of Chiron’s gaze. He had never seen his boyfriend with a look of such… bliss. Chiron was whispering to him, snaking his tail around his waist, pumping his cock gently. Adrian’s eyes were blank, his expression that of one struggling just slightly, but losing. Then a ping seemed to go off in the vampire’s head and his face relaxed completely. He almost melted into the naga’s arms. Chiron laughed and lay him down on the bed. 

_ “If I control your master, little slave, I control you as well, don’t I?”  _ he rumbled softly. Chiron positioned Adrian’s legs, spreading them wide and pushing up over his hips. He poked gently at the vampire’s entrance with his cock before sliding inside.  _ “You’re going to watch me fuck your master,”  _ he said, sliding in and out.  _ “Then he’ll watch as I fuck you.”  _ Cory nodded, eyes wide. His hips began to buck in time with  Chiron’s thrusting, trying to find some friction against the sheets.  _ “Ah ah, little one. Wait your turn.”  _ Cory whined, but obeyed.

Adrian was grunting while Chiron pounded into him. The vampire had a look of entranced joy on his face. 

_ “I wanna hear you beg, Adri. Just like you used to. Let your slave know what a slut you are.”  _ The tip of Chiron’s tail found Cory’s ass and gently began to slip in and out, keeping him deliciously on the edge of cumming. 

“F-Fuck, Chiron, fuck me. Fuck your slut, please! Please make me cum, make me cum for you.” His pleas were amplified through the connection directly into Cory’s mind.  **Fuck your little vampire bitch, fuck me hard, make me yours Chiron, I’m yours, fuck me, please! Harder! Please!**

Cory found himself repeating the pleas breathlessly as he watched, his mind and body being fucked simultaneously. 

_ “Good’boys,”  _ Chiron praised.  _ “Adrian, you’re gonna cum for me. Three, two, one!”  _ One final thrust and Adrian blew his load on his stomach, letting out a cry of ecstasy. Chiron grinned and turned to Cory.  _ “Lick it up, slave.”  _ Cory crawled over, a little unsteady, and pulled Adrian’s cock into his mouth. He licked the cum off the vampire’s skin obediently. Then Chiron grabbed his hips.  _ “Your turn to fuck the vampire,”  _  he whispered into Cory’s ear.  _ “Take him nice and slow, just like I did.”  _

“F-Fuck me, Cory,” Adrian said, his eyes still glassy and wide. He was grinning hungrily.  **Fuck your master like a good slave.**

Chiron guided Cory’s cock into the vampire’s ass and set the wheels in motion. He was whispering something, and Cory felt compelled to go harder. Faster. Adrian was moaning, crying out in pleasure. It took less than a minute for Cory to cum. He let out a yell and fell forward onto Adrian, feeling his master stroke his hair gently. Chiron gave a soft whistle and both sets of eyes turned to him, laid out on the bed. His cock was rigid, drawing both of their gazes. 

_ “Both of you come here and finish me off,”  _ he commanded. 

“Yes master,” Cory replied without thought. Adrian replied with nothing more than a hungry look in his eyes. They leaned over the cock, taking turns licking and sucking, servicing the naga as his tail wrapped around the pair of them, massaging their bodies gently.

_ “Cory… swallow.”  _ The man was quick to adjust his position as Chiron shot his load down his throat. He swallowed greedily, eyes closing for a moment. He felt the naga sigh contently.  _ “Good boys… Now I want you both to sleep.”  _ Cory slumped over immediately, falling against Chiron’s stomach. Adrian gave a little more resistance. He crawled up, snuggling into the crook of the naga’s arm.

“You can be… so fucking cocky, you know that?” he mumbled. Chiron took his chin in hand and forced their eyes to meet. Adrian smiled again as his body relaxed.

_ “But that’s what you love about me, isn’t it?”  _ Chiron purred.  _ “Now sleep, Adri. Sleep like a good boy.”  _ He made a noise of protest, but the colours took him down too fast. He slumped into the pillows gently.

“We should do this again sometime!” Chiron said cheerfully. And then with a clap, shut off the lights. 


End file.
